eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Sayeva Reardon
Sayeva Reardon is a writer and shapeshifter. Personality Sayeva has two distinct moods: the sweetheart and the bitch. Usually, she's a sweetheart. She is kind to and considerate of others, loves to make people laugh, and enjoys caring for others. She can be very motherly at times. While she is not an incredibly energetic person, she exudes confidence and strength, and is pleasant to be around. She is patient, and giving to a fault. Upset her, though, and you will find yourself face to face with The Bitch. She is not easily provoked, but once it happens, her patience vanishes, and she stops giving of herself so freely. Having been used, she becomes more selfish. This is when her bitterness about her past is most likely to show. The most telltale sign of a swing to this mood is her amount of swearing; she curses more when she is angry - and the more ancient the tongue, the more angry she is. At her worst, she may hit someone, or throw the nearest small item. Beneath both of these veneers lies a regimented, stoic woman who has seen too much and closed her heart to all but two others - her sisters Sera and Sophie. She has few hopes and dreams, and often wonders whether her longevity is a curse. She travels often and keeps few ties, preferring to be alone when she is not with her sisters. She feels that no one, not even other Specials, truly understands her and what she has been through. Over the centuries, she has developed a vaguely animalistic nature. She loves the chase, and is incredibly free-spirited. She hates feeling caged, whether physically or otherwise. She learns and adapts to situations quickly. Appearance Sayeva is a tall, slender woman, at five foot ten and one hundred twenty five pounds. She is small-chested and has small hands, but fairly large feet. She has a narrow face, and her nose and lips are narrow as well. Her entire frame is small and gives a false suggestion of frailty. While she does try to alter her appearance often, she usually sports long, dark brown hair. Her eyes are naturally blue. She dresses casually, usually in dark colors. However, when she does dress up, she goes for glamorous attire. She does like to experiment with makeup and hairstyles. At present, Sayeva has five shifts. The first is a full-grown male Barbary lion, with a long mane that flows from brown to black to silver, with light brown fur and white paws. She can also change into a female striped hyena with light grey fur striped by black, a female white Bengal tiger with dark brown stripes, a leopard Appaloosa mare with black spots, and a large brown male Peregrine falcon. She has taken to carrying large handbags, in which she carries at least one change of clothes, in case she has to shift. During one of her visits to her little sister's home, Sophie presented Sayeva with an odd gift, a monkey from South America. Sayeva named him Leslie. Leslie is brown and fuzzy and adorable, and has a long grey tail. Eventually, Sayeva learned that the monkey was specifically of a species known as the "coppery titi." She cared for Leslie until he passed away, and now she can morph into a cute little monkey. Precious. Sayeva can often be seen wearing a long gold chain around her neck. The items at the end of the chain are usually hidden beneath her blouse. Two old-fashioned gold rings hang from the chain; one is an engagement ring with no center jewel, the other is a wedding band. The latter has inscribed on the inside a phrase in outdated Italian, which roughly translates as "God for me provided thee." Sayeva claims the rings are family heirlooms, and, if asked, she will insist that she has no idea what the inscription means. Abilities Shapeshifting Optimal Restore History Recent activities Facts of interest Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Immortals